gracias por amarme
by Bella-Darcy-Pattinson
Summary: bella es una chica adinerada insatisfecha con su vida por lo cual realiza una lista de cosas por hacer antes de morir pero no le sale como lo habia planeado a causa de un angel de ojos verdes


**Gracias por amarme**

**Hola mi nombre es bella tengo 23 años recién cumplidos tengo los ojos marrones igual que el pelo, soy muy normal físicamente por decirlo. Hoy es navidad estoy rodeadas de personas que tienen diversos sentimientos hacia mí: están los que sienten lastima por mi; por otro lado están mis padres que tienen sus propios sentimientos; y por ultimo están las personas que solo vienen para lo importante.**

**Hace tres años cansada de toda la hipocresía y falsedad de mi vida, hice una lista de cosas para hacer antes de morir por si mi vida no mejoraba, así que llego el momento y en mi vida no ha hecho nada importante hubo un tiempo en el que de verdad pensé que cambiaria pero no…en ese tiempo mi familia se había sacado un gran premio pero no mejoro nada; así que me encontraba en una fiesta donde nadie de verdad se interesaba en mi…. Cuando al fin término la dichosa fiesta me fui a acostar y mañana temprano prepararía todo.**

**La lista de cosas por hacer constaba de las siguientes cosas:**

**LISTA DE COSAS POR HACER**

**Graduarme**

**Graduarme LISTO**

**Aprender a cocinar un plato elaborado**

**Comer un plato que nunca haya probado**

**Tener una noche inolvidable**

**Pasar un día de película**

**Subirme a una moto**

**Encontrar un lugar realmente mágico**

**Dar mi primer beso**

**…( esta era una opción por agregar algo)**

**Me levante de muy buen humor hoy cambiaria todo, hice las maletas con todo lo que me podría llegar a hacer falta y fui al banco a retirar fondos para mi aventura.**

**Luego del banco regrese a mi casa y escribí una carta diciendo que me toma una vacaciones que volvería para febrero. Terminado todos los asuntos pendientes agarre mis cosas y recorrí por última vez esta ciudad nunca más volvería a verla.**

**Llegue al aeropuerto y me puse a pensar bien a donde voy la mayoría de los vuelos iban a países en los cuales no tendría problemas ya que utilice muy bien mi dinero lo que me llevo a saber english y algo de francés.**

**Veamos tenemos un vuelo a México, Londres, Irlanda y Ucrania. Bien descartado México y Ucrania no tenía el mínimo interés por esos países. Solo me quedaba Londres e Irlanda a cual iría ambos me gustaban pero no se… ya sé el primero que salga ese me tomare.**

**Me acerque a comprar mi boleto, registre el equipaje mientras esperaba mi turno pensaba lo bien que la pasaría. Llego mi turno y la vendedora me dijo –hola bienvenida a NACION ¿a dónde quiere ir?- la mujer tendría como mucho 27 años era pelirroja.**

**-buenas tardes quisiera saber a qué hora salen los vuelos para Irlanda y Londres- dije convencida mente**

**-el vuelo a Irlanda sale dentro de una hora y el de Londres dentro de 20 minutos-**

**-ok deme un pasaje para el vuelo a Londres-**

**Y aquí estaba a minutos de aterrizar en un país desconocido para disfrutar los últimos días de vida que tendría. Cuando aterrizamos y bajamos del avión me quede sorprendida ante tanta belleza era tan hermoso que no se podría describir.**

**Estaba esperando que saliera mi equipaje vi la maleta y la saque cuando iba caminando siento que me tocan el hombro me giro y me encuentro con un ángel tendría unos 23 años lo que más me impacto de él fueron sus ojos verdes... –Emm... hola- dije después de unos minutos ya que el no hablaba**

**-hola… lo siento me quede embobado- me dijo y yo me sonroje al instante.**

**-ok… ehh me querías decir algo o…-dije poniéndome nerviosa**

**-oh si…es que llevas mi maleta y yo tengo la tuya- me dijo nervioso**

**-ohh perdón no me había fijado en el nombre- le dije devolviéndole su maleta y el la mía.**

**-gracias y adiós- le dije, me estaba yendo pero me alcanzo y me dijo -espera quisiera saber tu nombre-**

**-me llamo bella- le dije**

**–un gusto bella yo soy Edward- me dijo extendiéndome la mano cuando ambos juntamos nuestras manos sentí una corriente atravesarme.**

**-y bien bella quisieras ir a comer algo por ahí- me invito y yo me debatía internamente bueno que más da**

**-claro- le dije con una sonrisa y me acorde de un detalle fundamental –pero tengo que ir al hotel a dejar mi maleta- le dije**

**-no importa déjala en mi auto y luego vamos al hotel te parece- me propuso a lo que respondí afirmativamente.**

**Me guio hasta un mercedes benz color plateado, abrió el baúl y metió nuestras valijas, luego mi abrió la puerta… dios mío de donde es este hombre y que rayos estoy haciendo en un auto con un desconocido pero todas las preocupaciones las hecho al fondo de mi mente.**

**-y bella que te trae a Londres- me pregunto**

**-vine por unas vacaciones y tu vives aquí- pregunte**

**-si… fui a una convención a Irlanda- me dijo**

**-genial... que tal es allá- pregunte**

**-es hermoso hay mucho aire fresco y los parque nacionales son grandiosos pero extrañaba mucho Londres-**

**-jajá si Londres es hermoso por eso vine a conocerlo antes que a Irlanda- dije sin querer**

**-así que elegiste conocer Londres antes que Irlanda-**

**-si en realidad fue más el destino tome el primer vuelo que saliera y fue Londres así que aquí estoy- explique.**

**-guay eso es muy espontaneo-me dijo admirado –si jajá es raro en mi- conteste divertida**

**-por que es raro- pregunto –es que era la persona menos espontanea del mundo- dije**

**-llegamos- me dijo**

**Era un hermoso restaurante su nombre era "la ciudad de los sueños" cuando entramos me sentí en un sueño era perfecto. Llegamos a ese tipo de recepción que hay el señor que estaba ahí conocía a Edward por lo que dijo –señor masen como esta- -bien Philip quisiéramos una mesa por favor- dijo cortésmente.**

**Nos guiaron a la mesa que daba una hermosa vista de una plaza. –Así que señor masen vienes seguido aquí- dije para decir algo en realidad no sabía que decir**

**-si cada tanto venimos con mi familia- me dijo**

**Llego la hora de ordenar no tenía idea que caracoles ordenar así que le pregunte cual era el mejor plato.**

**-jajá no te hagas problema ¿te gusta la salsa blanca?- me dijo**

**-me encanta- le dije**

**Llego el mozo y el ordeno langosta con salsa blanca y la entrada la ensalada del ángel.**

**-y de dónde eres-me pregunto –soy de ee uu- respondí**

**-estadounidense mira vos una americana- dijo**

**-jajá si – dije**

**Así paso la cena preguntándonos cosas como: los gustos e intereses. Debo admitir que la langosta y la ensalada estuvieron grandiosas. De Edward descubrí que era publicista, que tenía 25 años, vivía en un departamento, le gustaba leer y escuchar música; coincidimos en la mayoría de nuestras películas favoritas. Nunca me había sentido tan bien con alguien se nos paso el tiempo eran las cinco de la tarde y habíamos entrado al restaurante a las 12:30.**

**Edward pago la cuenta y no me dejo pagar lo que me dijo era que ÉL me había invitado a comer ÉL pagaba.**

**Llegamos hasta un hermoso parquecito y paseamos contándonos anécdotas y demás hasta que tuvimos que irnos la estaba pasando genial con Edward; estaba por anotar mi numero en su celular cuanto este sonó, se lo pase y el hablo con una tal rosalie después de terminar de hablar con ella me lo volvió a pasar disculpándose le dije que no había problema, al final no anote mi numero era obvio que tenia novia.**

**Así que le dije que esta lista para irme, nos fuimos y me acerco al hotel, fue una noche mágica y así se quedaría para siempre.**

**Sacamos mi maleta estaba vez mi fije si de verdad era mi maleta; se le veía cara triste por la despedida pero no todo en la vida se puede y eso yo lo sabía.**

**-fue un gusto conocerte bella y te perdono por robarte mi maleta- me dijo**

**-jajá muy gracioso yo no me estaba robando tu maleta se confundió y yo también me alegro de haberte conocido- le dije sinceramente.**

**-entonces adiós por ahora, te llamare así te muestro Londres y te darás cuenta de lo acertada que estas de haber sido espontanea– me dijo**

**-gracias y eso espero- le dije aunque no podría hacerlo.**

**-entonces nos vemos- me dijo dándome un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla, agarre mi maleta y me estaba yendo y le dije –buenas noches que sueñes con los ángeles-**

**–Dulces sueños cuando te llame te digo como te ves con alas- Cuando me dijo eso me derretí.**

**Deje la maleta en el piso y volví hacia él y le di un beso en la comisura de sus labios pero él me giro la cara y nos besamos.**

**Nos separamos sonriendo como bobos me deseo buenas noches y me dijo que soñaría con el siguiente beso me sonroje y entre al hotel totalmente en las nubes.**

**Hoy había cumplido dos cosas más de mi lista sin proponérmelo era increíble como en un día pude ser yo misma y pasarla tan genial y sentirme querida aunque sea por un rato. Lástima que lo de Edward y yo era imposible, el tenia novia.**

**Saque de mi bolso la lista y procedí a tachar lo que había cumplido.**

**LISTA DE COSAS POR HACER**

**Graduarme LISTO**

**Aprender a cocinar un plato elaborado**

**Comer un plato que nunca haya probado LISTO**

**Tener una noche inolvidable**

**Pasar un día de película**

**Subirme a una moto**

**Encontrar un lugar realmente mágico**

**Dar mi primer beso LISTO**

**…( esta era una opción por agregar algo)**

**Pasaron 8 días y había visto un montón de lugares maravillosos y hermosos, me recorrí una cantidad exorbitante de museos y visite un montón de bibliotecas.**

**Extrañaba un poco a Edward pero seguro que él era feliz; hoy era un día hermoso en grado sumo había viajo en un bus de dos pisos y justo cuando pase a una cuadras del restaurante al que me había llevado Edward, sin pensarlo toque el timbre quería ir a comer de vuelta ahí me gustaba el local me hacía sentir como si la vida fuera perfecta.**

**Entre y de vuelta estaba Philip en recepción, cuando me vio le vi que me había reconocido, haciéndome la tonta a esa reacción le pedí una mesa. Me guio hasta esta y me dijo que dentro de unos minutos seria atendida.**

**Habían pasado 5 minutos cuando de lo torpe que era tire mi bolso me agache a recogerlo y sentí que había alguien al lado mío pensé que era el mozo. Antes me había fijado en el menú y quería ver que era el pie con ensalada de nubes; así que le pedí esa orden mientras me levantaba hasta que vi la cara de la persona que estaba al lado mío no era el mozo era Edward oh rayos ahora qué diantres hacia.**

**-no te recomiendo el pie se que te gusto mucho la langosta- me dijo seriamente**

**-hola Edward- le dije levantándome para saludarlo**

**-hola bella -me dijo.**

**Cuando iba a decirme algo un chico vino corriendo hacia él y le dijo**

**-Eddie amor quien es ella- le dijo el chico, este era rubio de ojos azules; todo era tan divertido que yo tenía una sonrisa era muy, muy divertido.**

**-Jasper no molestes y no te importa quién…- lo interrumpí diciendo –hola Jasper soy bella-**

**El chico se me quedo viendo e instantáneamente se soltó de Edward**

**-perdón cómo te llamas- me dijo confundido**

**-ehh mi nombre es bella - le dije algo extrañada**

**Me quede impactada con lo que hizo: empujo a Edward al piso y me dijo sígueme y me llevo hacia recepción; cuando llego grito yo gane. Había ahí un grupo de personas que se dieron vuelta para mirarlo.**

**-emmet te gane otra vez eres un idiota- dijo Jasper**

**-no soy un idiota tu capaz que averiguaste el apellido o algo de la chica pero yo tendré su foto- dijo el que se llamaba emmet sin voltearse.**

**Yo no entendía nada hasta que Jasper dijo que nunca le ganaría por que el la había encontrado y me presento justo en ese momento llegaba Edward bastante molesto al parecer.**

**-Jasper voy a matarte como se te ocurre hacer tal mariconada- le dijo y yo solo sonreía en silencio**

**-cállate, quien era el que andaba deprimido por haber sido tan estúpido de no preguntarle el nombre a una chica – dijo Jasper**

**Y yo en el instante me sonroje cuando aparecieron unas personas más, un hombre y tres mujeres; una de las mujeres pregunto qué pasaba y Jasper dijo que había encontrado la solución para el llorón de Eddie.**

**-ya te dije Jasper no vas a ir con emmet a secuestrar a esa tal bella - dijo la mujer y yo me tense al instante que estaba pasando acá**

**-mama está todo bien- dijo Edward al darse cuenta que su familia estaba dando más dato de los necesarios**

**-no Edward en serio ya sé que era hermosa, que era un ángel, que era perfecta, que si pudieras te hubieras casado con ella ese mismo instante pero…- decía la madre de Edward**

**-mama ya cállate-dijo Edward sonrojándose al igual que yo mientras emmet y Jasper y las otras dos chicas se reían.**

**Se adelanto una chica y me dijo –hola yo soy Alice, estos son Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie y ya conoces a los demás- mientras decía esto los fue señalando.**

**-Un gusto- respondí –me llamo bella - dije y ahí todos empezaron a reír excepto Edward y yo.**

**El que se llamaba Carlisle se adelanto y me dijo –un gusto ahora entiendo porque mi hijo sollozaba por los rincones-**

**Edward dijo-papa- a lo que Carlisle respondió- lo siento hijo es verdad-**

**-gracias- le dije a Carlisle; entonces las chicas me abrazaron de la nada**

**-perdona, es que estamos emocionadas creíamos que el pequeño Eddie se volvería homosexual- me dijo rosalie**

**-bueno ya basta no- dijo Edward molesto me daba gracias su cara de enojado se veía tierno**

**-me puedes decir porque sonríes- me dijo sonriendo el también, a lo que conteste –perdón Eddie me da gracia tu cara cuando intentas estar enojado-**

**-uhhh Eddie- dijeron todos**

**-me alegra que te cause risa y pensé que saldrías corriendo apenas terminaran de hablar- me dijo divertido**

**-¡QUEEEE! ESPERA UN MOMENTO EDWARD NO SE QUEJO CUANDO ELLA LE DIJO EDDIE, Y SE ESTA RIENDO DE SU CARA DE ENOJADO… - dijo emmet exaltado e hizo algo que me causa tanta gracia que empecé a reír se arrodillo y dijo –GRACIAS DIOS POR DARLE A ALGUIEN QUE ALIVIE SU MAL HUMOR- todos en el restaurante nos veían raro.**

**-emmet levántate de ese piso- dijo esme**

**Perdón me dijo debes pensar que estamos locos. No al contrario le dije yo.**

**Ok te dejamos que hables con Edward estamos en la mesa de siempre nos dijo Alice.**

**Se fueron todos y no sabía que decir, Edward dijo que saliéramos un momento**

**-por qué no me diste tu teléfono- me pregunto ok había llegado la hora de decirle la verdad.**

**-es que creí que rosalie era tu novia- le dije**

**-ahh debí explicarte pero no quería porque perdería el tiempo y solo quería estar contigo- me dijo**

**No sabía que contestar –no sé qué contestar- admití**

**-quiero que sepas que es verdad todo lo que dijo mi familia, estuve mal estos días después de que te deje en el hotel me sentí feliz, esa noche cumplí con lo que te dije yo soñé contigo y estaba desesperado por llamarte cuando se hizo una hora más o menos decente decidí llamarte y me quise morir cuando no pude- me dijo**

**-lo siento- le dije**

**-no importa, suerte que hoy andaba por el centro cuando Philip te vio me llamo; él es amigo de mis padres y sabia que yo andaba algo mal cuando supe que estabas ahí otra vez me volví loco ya pensaba que está sufriendo de alucinaciones y que eras un invento de mi mente- me dijo**

**-lo lamento no quise causarte daño- le respondí**

**-no importa ahora estas aquí- me dijo y se acerco para besarme pero se detuvo a unos centímetros y me pregunto – ¿victoria puedo besarte?- ahh que tierno como amo a este chico -siempre que quieras- le dije y nos besamos hasta que oímos un gritito era de Alice. Ella saltaba por todos lados diciendo Eddie tiene novia. Entramos a comer con su familia todo el almuerzo le gastaron bromas a Edward y a mí.**

**Nos habíamos quedado solos después de que todos se fueron a casa. Con Edward paseamos hablando de todo cuando me propuso irme a vivir con el yo le dije que no porque era su departamento y yo no tenía ningún derecho, me contradijo diciendo de que todo lo que el tenia también era mío que yo solo tenía que decir quiero eso y el diría cuantos quieres, luego de un rato seguimos caminando cuando me di cuenta que gracias a mi lista suicida conseguí el amor me empecé a reír y cuando Edward pregunto le dije todo lo de la lista, mi familia y muchas cosas más.**

**Lo de la lista no le gusto y me pidió que se la mostrase y sonrió cuando la vio. Y me propuso que si el lograba terminar todo lo de la lista en 36 horas yo aceptaría irme a vivir con él.**

**-¿es un trato?- me dijo sonriendo de costado como me encantaba, qué más da si me decía que viviríamos en un puente yo le diría que si**

**-es un trato pero el premio lo tendrás igual- le dije**

**-en serio te irás a vivir conmigo- pregunto feliz**

**-si claro, no quiero molestarte eso es todo- le dije**

**-ok empecemos el plan- dijo y yo solo pude sonreír en que me había metido.**

**Nos tomamos un taxi hasta que llegamos a un edificio muy elegante, Edward le pago al taxista antes de que yo pudiera decir algo.**

**-por que siempre haces eso- le pregunte aparentando estar enojada.**

**-jajá y eso que todavía no empiezo- me dijo**

**-oh dios le vas a poner mi nombre a una calle- le dije siendo sarcástica**

**-si tu quieres dime a donde la quieres- me dijo**

**-dios que he hecho para encontrarte pareces un personaje de un libro- le dije**

**El solo sonrió subimos hasta el piso 16 era enorme, era hermoso tenia toques clásicos y tenía una hermosa vista pero estaba vacio... lo mato si quiere comprarme un departamento.**

**-pensé que tenias un departamento- le dije –te piensas mudar acá- pregunte**

**-no, este era el departamento que había alquilado pero mi familia se llevo mis cosas- me dijo**

**-¿por qué se llevaron tus cosas?-pregunte**

**-por ti-**

**-como que por mi- pregunte**

**-les dije que si te encontraban haría lo que ellos quisieran y ahora vamos vivir en mi casa- me dijo**

**-en la casa de tus padres, no te adueñes de las cosas- le dije graciosa**

**-no en realidad tengo una casa- me dijo**

**-y por qué no vives en ella- -porque prometí que me mudaría cuando te encontrara aunque tarde años, tendría que haber ido a ee uu hace años-me dijo**

**Lo bese con todo el amor que tenía como respondes a eso no podía creer que me hubiera encontrado a este ser.**

**Salimos hacia el garaje del edificio y busco las llaves de una honda negra. También tienes moto pregunte dijo que la había rentado porque quería ver que se sentía.**

**-súbete vamos a ir a un lugar mágico, este lugar es uno de los punto para convencerte de quedarte en Londres- me dijo**

**Dios se sentía muy bien me sentía segura con él. Empezamos a ir por una carretera hasta adentrarnos a un bosque hasta un prado.**

**Tenía razón era mágico, lleno de flores que adornaban todo haciendo creer que este era el paraíso**

**-te gusta- pregunto -me encanta- le dije**

**Este es un prado al que me gusta venir cuando tengo que pensar cosas importantes o a descansar de todo.**

**Es hermoso gracias por compartirlo conmigo le dije, hablaba en serio cuando te dije que no quiero que te vayas.**

**No me iré Edward, siento que este es mi lugar sabes para lo que vine aquí y termine encontrándome razones para vivir pero no las quiero si no es contigo. Le dije**

**Estuvimos por unas horas ahí, hablando de todo y me dijo que le pasara la lista así tachaba lo que ya habíamos hecho.**

**LISTA DE COSAS POR HACER**

**Graduarme LISTO**

**Aprender a cocinar un plato elaborado**

**Comer un plato que nunca haya probado LISTO**

**Tener una noche inolvidable**

**Pasar un día de película**

**Subirme a una moto LISTO**

**Encontrar un lugar realmente mágico LISTO**

**Dar mi primer beso LISTO**

**…( esta era una opción por agregar algo)**

**Bien no nos queda mucho le dije. Tienes razón vamos tengo que alimentarte. Me dijo riéndose**

**Llegamos a casa de sus padres y nos recibieron con mucho entusiasmo y felicidad porque Edward no estaba enojado por el desvalijamiento de su departamento.**

**Jugué al counter con emmet le gane por lo cual tuvo que bailar la danza del vientre como me reía.**

**Luego Esme fue a hacer la cena y Edward y yo la acompañamos a la cocina.**

**Mami que vas a hacer de comer pregunto Edward muy tierno yo me reía de su cara, conozco esa cara Edward y definitivamente NO TE VOY A ENSEÑAR A HACER LANGOSTA A LA SALSA BLANCA te conozco amor le dijo su madre mientras Edward hacia puchero.**

**Jajá Edward pareces niño chico le dije. Pero tú lo probaste es grandiosa y no me la quiere enseñar dijo con muchos pucheros mas. Lo sé es riquísima la receta esme.**

**Gracias me dijo la aludida, la ayudamos a hacer una receta irlandesa que no pude ni pensar como se deletrea.**

**Estábamos comiendo todos juntos cuando Edward se levanto corriendo de la mesa. Todos nos miramos confundidos. Luego de dos minutos vino Edward te sientes bien le preguntamos, nos respondió que sí, que había ido a tachar algo me dijo a lo que le di un zape, pensé que estabas enfermo le dije**

**Es enfermo contestaron los chicos, todos reímos de eso cuando fui a ver lo que tacho de la lista, me sorprendí de todas las cosas que pude lograr gracia a él lo amaba, nunca me arrepentiría de haber venido a Londres, ni escapar de mi casa y dejar todo atrás. Había ganado una familia que si me quería había descubierto la felicidad y no la iba a dejar tan fácil... la lista quedo constituida de la siguiente manera:**

**LISTA DE COSAS POR HACER**

**Graduarme LISTO**

**Aprender a cocinar un plato elaborado LISTO**

**Comer un plato que nunca haya probado LISTO**

**Tener una noche inolvidable**

**Pasar un día de película**

**Subirme a una moto LISTO**

**Encontrar un lugar realmente mágico LISTO**

**Dar mi primer beso LISTO**

**…( esta era una opción por agregar algo)**

**Bien solo me quedan 19 horas para cumplir con lo que falta me dijo bastante emocionado.**

**Todos propusieron ver unas pelis en las cuales estaba Los Vengadores, Troya, Rocky y el juego del miedo….las chicas se empezaron a quejar de esas películas que eran re aburridas que porque no podíamos ver algo romántico y se giraron hacia mí por apoyo.**

**-uh perdón chicas yo amo las películas románticas pero no me desagradan las opciones excepto rocky- dije**

**-¿por qué rocky no?- me pregunto Carlisle –porque no le veo nada que me sea constructivo para aprender de la película- conteste**

**Chicas aparte solo tienen que ver lo divertido e histórico de la película les dije a lo que me respondieron que no tenía nada de interesante solo los actores.**

**-Bien entonces sacamos rocky y el juego del miedo y nos quedan dos opciones con tramas buenas y actores lindos- dije**

**Vimos las dos películas y luego los padres de Edward se fueron a dormir y nosotros salimos a bailar a un boliche aunque tuvimos problemas con un chico que se me acerco y Edward casi lo mata a lo que todos salimos corriendo antes de que llegara la policía. La noche continuo así llegamos a una plaza donde nos pusimos a cantar como locos, hicimos competencias de karaoke Jasper y yo ganamos porque siempre nos sabíamos la canción; nos contamos un montón de secretos, jugamos a verdad o consecuencia y muchas cosas más fuimos de vuelta a la casa de esme y llegamos a la 6 de la mañana esme y Carlisle se tenían que ir a trabajar así que nos dijeron que durmiéramos y que nos veían mas tarde.**

**Estábamos molidos cada uno se fue a su habitación y yo me fui con Edward le dije que me diera cualquier habitación pero me dijo que me quedara con el que se comportaría. No desconfió de ti le dije solo no quiero ser una molestia.**

**-nunca lo serás amor… dulces sueños nos vemos más tarde- me dijo metiéndonos en su cama que era enorme y dando un beso mientras me abrazaba.**

**-al final nunca me dijiste como me veía con alas- dije con cierto humor; el solo rio y me abrazo y al instante nos quedamos dormidos.**

**Me desperté a las 6 de la tarde nunca había dormido tanto en mi vida.**

**-te ves hermosa cuando estas desorientada- me dijo**

**-gracias… cuanto llevas despierto- pregunte**

**-media hora-**

**-por qué no me despertaste- volví a preguntar**

**-es que hablas dormida fue de lo más cómico en mi vida- me dijo**

**Jajá muy gracioso dije yo; estábamos tirados en la cama cuando saco de mi bolso la lista y una lapicera.**

**Bien ahora lo de ayer cumple con los dos últimos requisitos me pregunto.**

**-claro que si- le dije entonces tacho la lista pensé que me la devolvería pero se puso a escribir algo; cuando me devolvió la lista no pude evitar la sonrisa que se formo en mi rostro. La lista que do constituida de la siguiente manera:**

**LISTA DE COSAS POR HACER**

**Graduarme LISTO**

**Aprender a cocinar un plato elaborado LISTO**

**Comer un plato que nunca haya probado LISTO**

**Tener una noche inolvidable LISTO**

**Pasar un día de película LISTO**

**Subirme a una moto LISTO**

**Encontrar un lugar realmente mágico LISTO**

**Dar mi primer beso LISTO**

**¿Pasar el resto de mis días junto a Edward Masen? **

**-SI... Quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo solo tengo algo que decir- conteste –gracias por amarme como me amas- le dije llorando**

**-no hay nada que agradecer, yo te amo y nada cambiara eso- y sello nuestro pacto con un beso.**

**FIN**


End file.
